A large variety of businesses use interactive voice response systems to receive and direct incoming communications from users. For example, many users contacting a business via telephone may be requested to navigate a series of verbally-presented menus or to provide requested information responsive to audio prompts, using voice commands, dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF, or “touch tone”) buttons, or similar audible responses. Users that interact with multiple interactive voice response systems are often requested to provide the same or similar information to more than one system. The number of options, ongoing prompts for information, and so forth, may result in an adverse user experience.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than a mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.